


You Had A Bad Day

by Cor321, thatnerdemily



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to see the face of the one you love for your day to get infinitely better. Alec Lightwood-Bane was coming off a long shift in the NICU and his husband was half way across the world. Luckily FaceTime exists, but sometimes you just can't beat the real thing.





	You Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! C and I are so excited for you to read our first collaboration. We hope you enjoy it.  
> Our inspiration came from [this gif](https://damnyoudaddario.tumblr.com/post/159462467167/malec-facetiming), that's cute af.

Alec sighed as he closed the door of his apartment, his back leaning against the door. He’d had a long day at the hospital. His pager had been going off nonstop for the twelve hours he was on the floor today and that didn’t include when he was on call the two nights before. His back slid down the door as his briefcase fell to the ground beside him. _Deep breaths, in and out, in and out_ , he thought to himself. As if on cue, the little furball Magnus brought home one day much to Alec’s surprise, came prancing around the corner toward him. Chairman Meow meowed loudly before nudging his way under his owner’s arm.

“Thanks, Chairman,” Alec murmured to the cat as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He smiled as he stared at his lock screen. It was his favourite picture of him and Magnus. It was taken at their wedding. Magnus was telling a story energetically and Alec was laughing, his whole face lit up with unbridled joy. The Chairman got tired of where he was and moved lazily to Alec’s lap, circling a few times before coiling himself comfortably on his owner’s thighs. Alec found himself unconsciously petting the Chairman. He was drifting to sleep when his phone chimed, Sir Mix-A-Lot’s ‘I Like Big Butts’ breaking through the silence. His husband set the ringtone as a joke, but Alec decided it was too funny and accurate to change. The sound tore Alec from his daze as he glanced at the screen only to see Magnus’ smiling face for the first time in what felt like days.

“Morning sunshine,” Magnus said in the most sultry morning voice that had Alec’s stomach doing flips. Alec took a moment to study the face on his screen, the stress flowing from his shoulders at the sight of Magnus’ smile. He leaned his head back against the wall, letting it roll to the side slowly as he struggled to grip the phone from exhaustion. He could feel his eyes drooping closed when he heard a deep chuckle from the speaker. “You with me?” Magnus said softly.

“I’m here. I-- It’s been a long few days,” Alec sighed, letting his hand run over the Chairman’s fur from his neck to his tail. The phone shook as Magnus rearranged himself, propping up against the headboard.

“Want to tell me about it?” Magnus inquired, awake enough now to see the fatigue in Alec’s face. “Are you… in the hallway?” Alec nodded slowly, looking around him just to be sure he was still in the same place. He could have sworn he had made it to the couch. “Do you have enough energy to move to the couch, love?” Alec nodded again, unmoving as he stared down at Chairman. He maneuvered the phone so that Magnus could see their kitten on his lap.

“I can’t move. He’s too comfortable.” Magnus smiled brightly as the camera framed Alec’s face again.

“I’m glad he’s taking care of you when I can’t be there,” Magnus said sadly, Alec gripped his phone a bit tighter in his hand.

“Remind me again why you’re halfway across the world when I need you?” Alec whined. It had been two weeks since Magnus had left for England and they talked as often as they could, but every cell in Alec’s body ached for Magnus’ touch.

“You know I couldn’t say no to helping out Ragnor, not after everything he’s done for me, for us,” Magnus sighed, Alec could tell he was woeful that he couldn’t be there physically for his husband. “You know I would be there in a second if I could,” Magnus reassured him. Alec pushed himself slowly up the wall, using every ounce of strength he had left in his body. He nodded at Magnus, dragging his overused legs across the floor and dropping himself onto the couch.

“I know...It’s been a tough couple days. And I know that you’re feeling guilty right now and you shouldn’t be,” Alec added, reading the worry on Magnus’ face. After so many years together, they could read each other even from thousands of miles away. Alec laid back against the decorative pillows Magnus had insisted they buy for their overly expensive couch and sighed in contentment at being off his feet.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Magnus asked curiously, always eager to hear about his husband’s days, good or bad. Alec sighed, running his hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up.

“It’s just the last few days have been so fucking busy. I’ve been paged nonstop and today,” he paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “--today I lost a baby.” Magnus’ face dropped, his expression switching to one of sorrow.

“Oh, Alec,” he said softly. Alec interrupted him, he just needed to get his thoughts out before he lost his nerve.

“It’s what I signed up for when I became a Neonatologist, I get that. We work with sick babies everyday, we are bound to lose some. I really thought this one would make it though.” Alec’s eyes dropped down to a random spot on the couch. He knew that if Magnus were home, his first instinct would be to cup his face in his hand and run his thumb along his jaw. Magnus’ touch always made him feel safe and he felt the emptiness more profoundly without that reassuring presence.

“Oh sweetheart, my love, you have a heart of gold," Magnus said adoringly. Alec knew from experience that he was trying to get Alec to look at him, but he was just so worn out. He heard a sigh as he continued to stare at the couch. "I wish I was there to just hold you close.” Alec’s head snapped up, immediately feeling drawn back as he looked up at the screen. “I would kiss your forehead as you lean against my chest. I would play with your hair as you fall asleep.” Alec hummed in relief, a small smile sneaking its way through the wall of exhaustion. “There’s that beautiful smile I love. Have I ever told you that you don’t smile enough?” Alec huffed in response, pressing his face against the side of the couch to hide the growing grin.

“Izzy said the same thing before I met you. Now she tells me stop smiling like an idiot whenever you’re mentioned.” Magnus chuckled tenderly at that, shaking his head.

“That sounds like her,” he added, running a hand through his messy hair. Alec watched every move Magnus made, licking his lips. He groaned, imagining being the one to run his fingers through his husbands hair. The thoughts were quickly pushed from his head when he heard Magnus clear his throat, a smirk forming on his lips. “So, what does my wonderful husband have planned for tomorrow?”

“Sleep, sleep, and more sleep.” Evidently, all Alec could think about was his bed. He wished Magnus could be there to cuddle him while he rested.

“What, no fun plans? No clubbing on a Tuesday night?” Alec was surprised by the laughter that left his lips. Leave it to Magnus to know just what to say to cheer him up, even if only for a moment. He rearranged himself on the couch, pressing his face into the pillow in an attempt to find comfort. He squinted his eyes at his phone when he caught a glance at the time.

“What are you doing up so early, anyways? Isn’t it six am there? I thought you got to sleep in with this job?” Alec asked. Magnus waved a hand at him, an exaggerated sigh leaving his lips.

“Ragnor wanted to show me around a bit this morning. You know how passionate he can get about his homeland,” Magnus replied, rolling his eyes. “‘It’s the most beautiful country in the world, Magnus. You’d know if you visited me more often’,” Magnus mimicked in a British accent not unlike their friends. Alec attempted to stifle another round of laughter, pressing his face further into the pillow.

“Next time, we’ll plan a visit. Just the two of us,” Alec said, grinning fondly at his husband. “And Ragnor,” he added offhandedly, making Magnus laugh along with him. Alec yawned suddenly and his husband shook his head in response moments later.

“You’re exhausted, darling, you should really go to bed,” Magnus said with a smirk on his face that Alec barely registered.

“No, no. This is the first time in days...” Before he could stop it, another yawn broke through. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly before continuing. “This is the first time in days that I have seen your beautiful face.” Alec was fighting a losing battle. His eyes could barely stay open and his fingers were losing their grip on his phone.

“Don’t worry, my love…” was all Alec heard before the fatigue took over and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Magnus had been on a plane for what felt like days. In reality it had only been about ten hours, but who’s counting. Magnus could feel his own fatigue catching up to him as he placed his key in the door of the apartment. As quietly as possible, he turned it, pushing the door open with his free hand. He had expected to see Alec up and about as he rarely let himself sleep the day away even after days of long shifts. Instead, Magnus was greeted by his snoring husband, mouth hanging open and one arm hanging off the couch. Magnus covered his mouth to hold in a giggle, not wanting to wake his exhausted partner.

As he walked further into the apartment, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from pulling out his phone and snapping a quick photo of the adorable sight in front of him. Thinking about it, he decided that picture would make a perfect lock screen for his phone. He placed his luggage down on the floor, opting to deal with it later. It was times like these he wished he could magically unpack his belongings. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and quietly placed them next to the couch before lying down next to Alec. Magnus ran his fingers across Alec’s forehead, brushing his hair away from his face gently. The other man scrunched his nose in response before opening one of his eyes slowly.

“Magnus,” Alec sighed happily, pulling his husband closer to him by his waist. Magnus shifted so that he was laying under Alec, revelling in the familiar weight on top of him.

“Shhhhh sweetheart, go back to sleep,” Magnus whispered as he rubbed his back, encouraging him to let sleep take over. Alec nodded, nuzzling closer to Magnus.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Alec muttered back, his words stifled by Magnus’ chest. .

“Me too, Alexander. Me too,” Magnus said softly before closing his eyes. At that moment, Magnus felt the relief of being with his Alexander again. He was half of a whole without his husband and the past couple weeks without him proved just how much he needed Alec. He took one last glance at his husband who had since dozed off before letting sleep overcome him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Five points to the first person who can guess what Magnus' career is ;)
> 
> Follow [EMILY](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) here  
> Follow [C](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/) here
> 
> Scream at us all you want, we want you to!


End file.
